Los Profundos Deseos de una Amazona
by Kalock
Summary: Luego de unos meses de que Luffy se reuniera con el resto de los "Sombrero de Paja" en el archipiélago Shabody y juntos reanudaran su travesía por el "Nuevo Mundo", los efectos de la "Enfermedad de amor" de Boa Hancock parecían intensificarse día a día debido al hecho de estar alejada de su amado. ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual explicito.


**One Piece: Los Profundos Deseos de una Amazona  
**

 **Amazon Lily: Palacio de la Emperatriz. Exterior**.

Luego de unos meses de que Luffy se reuniera con el resto de los "Sombrero de Paja" en el archipiélago Shabody y juntos reanudaran su travesía por el "Nuevo Mundo", los efectos de la "Enfermedad de amor" de Boa Hancock parecían intensificarse día a día debido al hecho de estar alejada de su amado.

 **Amazon Lily: Palacio de la Emperatriz. Cuarto de Hancock.**

-Ahhh Luffy. No puedo creer que hayas regresado aquí en tan poco tiempo.- Dijo la emperatriz de las amazonas y Shichibukai Boa Hancock en voz alta mientras yacía sentada en uno de los lados su cama, mirando hacia el frente, colocando sus manos sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Por supuesto que regrese, Hancock. No existe persona en el mundo que pueda alejarse tanto tiempo de una mujer tan hermosa como tu.- Dijo una voz respondiendo al comentario de Hancock y produciendo que la misma se sonrojara con mayor intensidad.

-¡Kyaa! ¡No digas esas cosas, Luffy! ¡Siento que podría morir de la alegría!- Dijo Hancock mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-Pero vas a tener que perdonarme, mi querida Hancock.- Dijo la misma voz de antes. –Solo puedo estar contigo poco tiempo antes de continuar con mi viaje. Pero una vez que me convierta en el "Rey de los Piratas" los dos estaremos juntos y tú te volverás mi reina.- Término de decir la misma voz.

-Ese es mi sueño, Luffy. Es difícil para mí estar lejos de ti, pero no voy a detenerte.- Dijo Hancock con los ojos cerrados y con una mano sobre su mejilla. –Pero antes de que te vayas…- Dijo la chica mientras caminaba de frente hacia la persona con la que estaba conversando. –Dame un beso de despedida, mi amor.- Dijo al momento de tomar los lados del rostro de esa figura misteriosa con la que estaba hablando para darle así un amoroso beso de despedida.

Este es el momento en el cual les informo a ustedes, los lectores, que la persona con la cual Hancock estaba hablando se trataba de un muñeco parecido a un maniquí que tenía el mismo tamaño de Luffy, y que además tenía pegado en su rostro uno de los carteles de "Wanted" (Se Busca) más actualizados con la imagen del pirata y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Y si se pregunta de quién era la voz, pues de la misma Hancock, la cual muy a su manera trataba de imitar el tono de Luffy, para así hacer un poco más realista su fantasía.

Lo que Hancock no sabía era que mientras ella estaba enfrascada en su fantasía, ella estaba siendo vista por sus dos hermanas, Marigold y Sandersonia, las cuales solo se limitaban a observar desde la puerta con un rostro de preocupación debido al estado de su hermana mayor.

-Ella sigue empeorando, hermana. ¿Estas segura de que podremos ayudarla una vez que "eso" esté listo?- Pregunto Sonia mientras observaba cómo Hancock continuaba su beso de despedida con "Luffy".

-Según la anciana Nyon, sí. Solo podes esperar que este en lo correcto.- Respondió Mari con cierto tono de seriedad.

-Esperemos…- Acoto Sonia mientras ella y Mari observaban a su hermana mientras continuaba soñando despierta con un recuentro con Luffy.

 **Grand Line. El Nuevo Mundo. Thousand Sunny. Mascarón de la proa.**

Luffy se encontraba recostado sobre el mascaron del barco. Tenía su característico sombrero cubriendo gran parte de su rostro mientras emitía unos fuertes ronquidos, que indicaban que se había dormido. Pero la tranquila siesta del chico se vio interrumpida luego de escuchar un fuerte grito de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Despierta Luffy! ¡Hay un "Rey del Mar" que nos persigue! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Dijo alterado Usopp.

Luffy bostezo con pereza, agarro su sombrero con una de sus manos y luego salto a donde se encontraba Usopp.

 **Grand Line. El Nuevo Mundo. Thousand Sunny. Proa.**

-Bien ¿Por dónde viene, Usopp?- Pregunto Luffy luego de colocar el sombrero en su cabeza.

-Por ese lado.- Dijo Usopp mientras apuntaba con su dedo a uno de los lados del barco. -Al principio pensé que se aburriría de seguirnos, pero lleva mucho rato detrás nuestro.-

Luffy entrecerró un poco los ojos y miro fijamente a la dirección que había apuntado Usopp.

-¿Uh? Tiene dos cabezas...y se parece a una serpiente. ¿Acaso son…?- Dijo extrañado Luffy al ver la silueta que se acercaba.

-Oye Luffy. ¿Quieres que lo corte en pedazos?- Le pregunto Zoro a Luffy mientras sujetaba una de sus katanas con su mano.

-Jajaja, no. Dile a Nami que detenga el barco, tendremos compañía.- Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?- Dijeron extrañados Zoro y Usopp al unísono.

 **Poco después...**

El barco recogió sus velas y se detuvo en una zona del mar que, según Nami, poseía un clima relativamente tranquilo y que no experimentaba con frecuencia los cambios abruptos del Nuevo Mundo. Luego esperaron a que la figura que los perseguía los alcanzara en esa zona. Cuando la figura se fue acercando todos en el barco de Luffy pudieron distinguir finalmente que lo que los había estado persiguiendo se trataba del barco de las piratas Kuja. Una vez que ambos barco estuvieron uno al lado del otro las piratas Kuja saludaron al unísono a Luffy con mucha alegría por volverlo a ver. Luego de eso hicieron un puente con una tabla y prosiguieron a trasladarse al barco de los "Sombrero de Paja", siendo Hancock la primera en descender.

 **Grand Line. El Nuevo Mundo. Thousand Sunny. Cubierta.**

-¡Luffy!- Grito Hancock al momento de correr hacia donde se encontraba el chico para abrazarlo y sin darse cuenta hundir la cara del mismo en sus pechos. -¡Te eche mucho de menos!- Dijo la chica mientras continua abrazando a Luffy cada vez con más fuerza.

Al ver dicha escena todos los demás miembros del barco de Luffy no pudieron evitar hacer una expresión de gran sorpresa ante la increíble escena frente a ellos, siendo los únicos que mostraron una expresión distinta Sanji y Robin, el primero haciendo una expresión de rabia y enojo absoluta debido a los celos que tenía por Luffy en ese momento; y la según limitándose a reír ligeramente sin preocuparse o sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

-Hermana, creo que deberías soltar a Luffy por ahora.- Dijo Mari luego de descender al barco.

-Solo un poco más. Estos meses lejos de mí querido Luffy han sido muy difíciles para mí.- Dijo Hancock mientras sonreía felizmente con un claro sonrojo en su cara mientras disfrutaba del abrazo con su querido Luffy.

-Y-yo lo entiendo, pero creo que lo estas ahogando.- Dijo Mari para hacerle notar a su hermana que el chico trataba de zafarse, sin éxito, del agarre de Hancock para así conseguir una bocanada de aire.

Luego de decir eso los brazos de Luffy parecieron caer muertos y parecía que el chico dejo de moverse debido a la falta de aire.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Luffy no te mueras! ¡Respira!- Dijo Hancock al momento de soltar a Luffy y empezar a sacudirlo para intentar conseguir alguna reacción por parte de este.

Al ver, aun con asombro, la escena frente a ellos 6 de los miembros de la tripulación tuvieron cierto pensamiento en común.

-Imposible….- Empezó Zoro. -Esta…- Prosiguió Nami. -Chica…- Siguió Usopp. -¿En…- Continuo Chopper. -Verdad…- Siguió Franky. -Está…?- Finalizó Brook.

Mientras que los dos restantes tuvieron sus propios pensamientos.

-Juju, que chica tan divertida.- Pensó Robin mientras conservaba su tranquila sonrisa.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO CON SUERTE! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO MORIR ASÍ!- Pensó Sanji mientras lloraba de la envidia.

Luego de dicho suceso y de que Luffy recuperara el aliento se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones entre los "Sombrero de Paja" y las piratas Kuja. Luego de eso ambas tripulaciones decidieron realizar una fiesta para celebrar el rencuentro de Luffy con las chicas de Amazon Lily.

En un momento dado de la fiesta, mientras Zoro, Usopp y Chopper brindaban los tres juntos pudieron notar como Luffy y Hancock fueron hacia la habitación de esta última en su barco.

-Oigan, esa chica se llevó a Luffy a su cuarto. ¿Acaso creen que vayan a…?- Pregunto de manera seria Usopp a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Nah!- Dijeron los tres al unísono luego de recordar la típica naturaleza asexual de Luffy. Luego se olvidaron del tema y continuaron bebiendo y festejando.

 **Grand Line. El Nuevo Mundo. Barco de las piratas Kuja. Cuarto de Boa Hancock.**

Luffy y Hancock entran al cuarto de esta última. El cuarto parecía ser una réplica de la habitación que la emperatriz tenía en su palacio, con la diferencia de ser más pequeño y tener un par de muebles extras. Entre los objetos del cuarto se encontraban una cama idéntica a la del palacio, una bandera con el símbolo de las piratas Kuja detrás de esta última, una mesa a la izquierda, dos guardarropas a la derecha y un mini bar junto a una pequeña barra de bebidas en la esquina izquierda.

-¡Wow! ¡Que cuarto tan grande!- Dijo Luffy al entrar y observar con asombro todo lo que había en el cuarto de Hancock.

-G-gracias.- Respondió Hancock con cierta vergüenza y nervios debido a lo que estaba por hacer. –B-bien Luffy, por favor siéntate. Voy a beber algo y luego te contare eso que quería decirte en privado.- Dijo Hancock mientras se acercaba a la barra de la esquina.

-Bien, pero rápido. No quiero perderme el banquete.- Dijo el Luffy con cierta impaciencia.

Una vez que llego a la esquina, Hancock saco una botella de apariencia extraña del mini bar y la miro fijamente.

-Muy bien, llego la hora. Con esta posición por fin podre abrirle completamente mi corazón a Luffy y decirle todo lo que siento por él.- Pensó Hancock mientras se servía un vaso con el líquido de dicha botella. –Según la anciana Nyon, esta posición ha sido utilizada por las emperatrices de nuestra isla para así confesar sus sentimientos más puros a las personas de la que se enamoran.- Se dijo internamente la chica mientras observaba la posición marrón que se encontraba en el vaso. –Pero realmente tiene un aspecto y olor nauseabundo.- Pensó al observa y oler con asco el contenido del vaso. –Creo que me serviré un vaso de vodka y lo beberé luego de esto para quitarme el mal sabor de boca.- Pensó finalmente para luego prepararse el otro vaso con dicha bebida alcohólica.

 **Amazon Lily: Casa de la anciana Nyon.**

La anciana se encontraba leyendo con asombro y preocupación cierto detalle que no había leído anteriormente en el pergamino donde estaba escrita la receta de la posición que le había dado a Hancock.

 **ADVERTENCIA** **No mezclar con alcohol** , los efectos de dicha mezcla elevaran los sentimientos de quien beba la poción al máximo, eliminando todo rastro de timidez y elevando el deseo sexual al extremo. Posible riesgo de muerte para el compañero del que haya bebido la poción.

-Espero por el bien de ese muchacho que esta chica no tome alcohol.- Dijo con una expresión de preocupación al leer la última línea presente en el viejo pergamino.

 **Grand Line. El Nuevo Mundo. Barco de las piratas Kuja. Cuarto de Boa Hancock.**

Hancock acabo de bajar el vaso que contenía el vodka con la cual se había quitado el desagradable gusto de su boca, y fue entonces cuando camino firme hacia la cama para así sincerarse completamente con Luffy. La chica se sentó junto a Luffy.

-Bien Luffy, la razón por la cual te traje aquí fue para… ¡AHHHH!- Comenzaba a explicar Hancock antes de ser invadida por varias sensaciones que, hasta ese momento, habían sido desconocidas para ella y la habían obligado a gritar levemente y bajar la mirada.

La emperatriz sintió como si su rostro ardiera en llamas, como sus pezones comenzaban a ponerse erectos y a remarcarse por debajo de su ropa, y finalmente como su entrepierna, y más precisamente el interior de esta misma, experimentaba unos leves espasmos debido al deseo de ser penetrada que tenía en ese momento. Y lo que tal vez sería lo más peligroso para Luffy sería el hecho de que la chica ahora carecía de vergüenza o inhibiciones.

-¿Estas bien, Hancock?- Pregunto extrañado Luffy luego de ver el repentino exabrupto de la chica.

-¡Luffy!- Grito Hancock al momento de levantar su mirada y posarla sobre el chico. Luego de eso Hancock se abalanza sobre Luffy y lo empuja a la cama.

Una vez recostado Hancock sujeta la cabeza de Luffy y comienza a darle un apasionado beso de lengua. Luego de un tiempo Hancock tuvo que separarse de la boca de Luffy para poder respirar. Mientras la chica recuperaba el aliento se dedicaba a ver a Luffy directamente a los ojos, con su rostro completamente rojo y con unos ojos que tenían corazones en lugar de pupilas, pero que aun así transmitían una imagen de deseo y pasión que solo hacían preocupar a Luffy.

-¿Q-que le sucede a Hancock? Está actuando extraño y no deja de verme con esos ojos raros.- Pensó Luffy mientras se limitaba a observar el estado actual de la chica.

-Dime, Luffy…- Comenzó a decir Hancock al mismo tiempo que juntaba su entrepierna con la de Luffy. -¿Estás seguro que no quieres casarte conmigo?- Pregunto la chica de manera tierna.

-Y-ya te lo dije, no pienso casarme.- Respondió Luffy con cierta preocupación y vergüenza en su rostro.

-¿Eeeehhhh? Pero yo sería una estupenda esposa para ti, Luffy.- Dijo Hancock a modo de respuesta. –Viajaría contigo, te ayudaría en todo lo que fuera posible y aprendería a cocinar solo para saciar tu apetito cuando quieras.- Término de comentar la chica.

-B-bien debo admitir que eso no suena nada mal.- Pensó el chico mientras continuaba recostado sobre la cama con Hancock encima suyo.

-Además…puedo ocuparme de otras cosas además de tu hambre, Luffy.- Dijo Hancock de modo seductor. – ¿Qué me dices, Luffy?- Volvió a insistir Hancock con su pregunta.

-Pues…- Dijo Luffy al verse atrapado en dicha situación. Situación que fue capaz de hacer reaccionar a la única neurona de deseo sexual que tenía el chico en su cerebro, la cual comenzó a hacer que este último se sintiera excitado ante las insinuaciones de la emperatriz.

Debido a la posición que tenía, Hancock noto de inmediato la erección de Luffy, por lo cual decidió comenzar a actuar sin esperar la respuesta del chico.

-Juju, puedo notar que mi idea te gusto.- Dijo Hancock al momento de levantarse de la entrepierna de Luffy y colocarse de rodillas a los pies de la cama para así acercar su cara a la entrepierna del chico. –Así que ahora voy a hacer todo lo posible para poder convencerte.- Dijo la chica mientras desabotonaba los botones del short de Luffy, con una sonrisa pervertida y ansiosa en su rostro.

Al momento de bajarle la ropa interior a Luffy, Hancock vio con sorpresa como la polla del chico dio un pequeño salto hacia arriba, debido a la excitación.

-Estoy impresionada Luffy.- Dijo la Hancock mientras sujetaba la polla medio-erecta del chico con su mano y acercaba su rostro. –Ya está bastante grande solo por estar a medio camino.- Dijo al notar que la polla no estaba del todo levantada. –Pero se me ocurre una forma de hacer que crezcas aquí abajo.- Dijo la chica al acercar su boca a la polla de Luffy y sacar su lengua.

-Hancock ¿Qué vas a…?- Pregunto extrañado Luffy debido a su falta de conocimiento ante este tipo de situaciones.

Hancock no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a darle a Luffy una veloz y satisfactoria mamada. Haciendo que el mismo experimentara placer por primera vez en su vida.

-¡Aahhh Hancock! ¡No entiendo del todo bien esto…!- Dijo Luffy abrumado por el placer que acababa de descubrir. –Pero se siente… ¡Genial!- Dijo el chico mientras se sentía cada vez mejor.

-Luffy lo está disfrutando.- Pensó Hancock mientras continuaba con su mamada. –Su polla ahora esta tan dura y caliente. Además de eso es bastante elástica.- Se dijo internamente mientras degustaba la polla del chico.

A medida que Hancock continuaba, Luffy sentía cada vez más placer, por lo cual se estaba acercando cada vez más a su orgasmo.

-¡Ah! ¡S-siento que algo quiere salir Hancock!- Dijo Luffy al sentir que estaba muy cerca de correrse.

-¡Eso está bien Luffy! ¡Déjalo salir! ¡Dámelo todo!- Dijo Hancock al momento de sacarse el pene de Luffy de la boca y comenzar a masturbarlo, mientras esperaba con la boca abierta a que este se corra.

Luffy se corre mientras Hancock se dedicaba a atrapar los chorros que el chico había soltado con su boca.

-Tu sabor es…grandioso, Luffy.- Pensó Hancock mientras se tragaba el semen del chico con gran gusto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de eso Hancock se levanta y vuelve a posicionar su entrepierna sobre el pene de Luffy.

-Ok Luffy. Ahora voy a meter esto dentro de mí y comenzaré a moverme por mi cuenta.- Explico Hancock mientras comenzaba a descender sobre el pene del chico.-Pero siéntete libre de moverte cuando estés listos.- Acoto finalmente antes de meter la polla del chico dentro de ella y comenzar con unas subidas y bajadas constantes.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿Y por qué se siente tan bien?!- Se preguntó Luffy al momento de sentir la presión que el coño de Hancock generaba alrededor de su polla, causándole placer.

-Vamos Luffy. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, sujeta mis caderas y ¡FOLLAME!- Volvió a insistirle Hancock al chico.

Esa petición hizo reaccionar a Luffy, el cual ahora estaba tomando a Hancock de las caderas y la estaba haciendo subir y bajar con mayor rapidez que antes.

-¡AH! ¡A eso me refería! ¡Sigue así Luffy! ¡Hazlo más rápido! ¡Sé rudo conmigo!- Grito Hancock al sentir como Luffy ahora estaba moviendo sus caderas con intensidad.

-¡E-eso intento! ¡Pero otra vez tengo esa sensación de que algo quiere salir!- Dijo Luffy mientras continuaba follandose a Hancock.

-¡No me importa si te corres dentro! ¡Pero primero ayuda a que yo también me corra!- Dijo Hancock de manera desespera al sentir que le faltaba poco para acabar. – ¡Juega con mis pechos! ¡Frótalos! ¡Muérdelos! ¡Pero haz que me corra, Luffy!- Dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su vestido y le insistía a Luffy de que se encargara de ellos.

Luffy hace entonces lo que le dijo Hancock, levanta la parte superior de su cuerpo de la cama y comienza a morder y frotar los pechos de Hancock, para satisfacer así a la chica.

-¡Sigue así Luffy! ¡No te detengas!- Dijo Hancock al sentir su orgasmo cada vez más cerca. Luego de un tiempo en la misma posición la chica finalmente logra correrse. -¡Eres increíble Luffy! ¡Me corro!- Dice finalmente al haberse corrido.

-¡Y-yo también!- Dijo Luffy al momento de correrse luego de sentir la presión que el coño de Hancock estaba generando mientras ella se corría.

Luego de correrse, Luffy se deja caer sobre la cama con un notorio cansancio. Mientras que Hancock continuaba sobre él y estaba deseosa por continuar.

-Eso se sintió realmente bien.- Admitió el chico sin moverse de su posición. –Pero de verdad me dejo agotado.-

-Oh vamos Luffy. Estoy segura que puedes seguir. Aún no acabo de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.- Dijo Hancock mientras trataba de reanimar al chico.

-No sé si pueda seguir, muero de sed ¿Crees que podrías traerme algo para beber?- Pregunto Luffy mientras trataba de recuperarse de su última corrida.

-Está bien. Una buena bebida y luego continuaremos con la diversión.- Dijo Hancock con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la barra de bebidas de la esquina.

Una vez en la esquina, la chica comenzó a recorrer con sus ojos todas las bebidas que tenía en la barra, preguntándose cual le llevaría a Luffy. Pero finalmente posa sus ojos sobre la botella que tenía la poción que ella había bebido antes, lo cual le dio una gran idea. La chica preparo entonces un trago similar al que había bebido antes, mezclo el vodka y la poción en un vaso grande y se lo llevo entonces a Luffy.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Hancock al entregarle el vaso a Luffy con una sonrisa. –Espero que con esto te "Animes" un poco.- Pensó la chica.

-Gracias Hancock.- Dijo Luffy antes de comenzar a beber el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, sin tomarse la molestia de sentir su gusto hasta que el mismo se encontraba descendiendo por su garganta. –Puaj, Hancock esta cosa era horri…- Estaba diciendo Luffy luego de saborear los restos de la bebida que habían quedado en su boca, pero este detiene su queja y deja caer su cabeza repentinamente.

-¿Q-que te pasa, Luffy?- Le pregunto Hancock al chico luego de ver la manera en la que había reaccionado de repente.

-¿Habré hecho bien en darle esa cosa?- Se pegunto Hancock así misma luego de ver el estado de Luffy.

Pero los pensamientos de Hancock son interrumpidos por una repentina e intensa reacción de Luffy. Luffy volvió a levantar la cabeza y había posado, de manera casi inquietante, una intensa mirada sobre Hancock.

-Luffy ¿Esta bie…?- Le estaba preguntado Hancock antes de ver como Luffy aun sin decir una sola palabra y sin cambiar su mirada o su posición había adquirido un color rojizo en su piel, indicando que había iniciado el "Gear Second", y estaba teniendo una erección más intensa que las anteriores dos.

Luffy se acerca a Hancock con un aura intensa y fogosa, pero sobre todo con una palpitante y caliente erección, cosa que logro poner nerviosa a la chica.

-L-luffy, no estoy segura de estar lista para es… ¡AH!- Intento decir Hancock, pero es interrumpida y sorprendida por Luffy, el cual en una fracción de segundo ya se encontraba sobre ella, en la posición del misionero, dando le unas veloces, cálidas, poderosas y profundas arremetidas. -¡AH! ¡Luffy! ¡Por Dios! ¡Eres muy…AH!- Fueron las pocas palabras que alcanzo a coordinar la chica mientras era sometida por Luffy. -¡N-no puedo más! ¡Me corro!- Grito la emperatriz al haber alcanzado nuevamente su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Luffy.

Luego de correrse junto con Hancock, Luffy voltea a la debilitada chica y la pone boca abajo en la cama. El chico entonces levanta en alto el trasero de Hancock y lleva su polla a la entrada de este mismo. (Si se lo preguntan, si, aún estaba usando el Gear Second.)

-Luffy entiendo que quieras probar eso…pero aún estoy algo sensible… ¿Podrías entonces hacerlo con cuidado?- Le pregunto Hancock al chico, el cual como antes no decía ni una palabra.

Luffy entonces se queda inmóvil y pensativo por un momento mientras aun apuntaba con su polla al trasero de Hancock. Finalmente lo que hace Luffy es añadir el "Busoshoku Haki" a su erección antes de decidirse a continuar. Al ver eso Hancock solo puedo reaccionar de una manera.

-¡N-no puede ser! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Pensó la emperatriz al ver como el chico no parecía detenerse y comenzaba a insertar ferozmente su miembro dentro de su trasero. -¡Ah! ¡Por favor, Luffy! ¡Esto es demasiado me vas a partir en dos!- Gritaba Hancock mientras el chico seguía arremetiendo sin piedad contra su trasero. -¡Oh no! ¡O-otra vez…! ¡Me voy a correr otra vez!- Dijo al sentir como Luffy comenzaba a correrse dentro de su trasero, llevándola nuevamente a ella a acabar junto con él.

Luego de correrse Luffy retira su polla del interior de Hancock y la chica cae exhausta sobre la cama. Hancock cierra sus ojos y trata de concentrarse solo en su respiración.

-No puedo creer que Luffy sea bueno en esto, hizo que acaba muchas veces.- Pensó Hancock mientras estaba aún recostada en la misma posición. –Pero me alegra que acabara, en verdad estoy cansada y satisfecha.- Se dijo internamente mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

Al abrir sus ojos Hancock pudo ver que Luffy ya no se encontraba de color rosado, pero aun así seguía teniendo una erección, la cual nuevamente estaba apuntado hacia ella.

-¿A-aún no estas satisfecho Luffy?- Le pregunto Hancock al chico, sin recibir respuesta de este. – E-está bien Luffy creo que puedo aguantar un poco más si es para dejarte satisfecho.- Dijo la chica para darle su consentimiento a Luffy para una última vez.

Luffy levanta a Hancock agarrándola de la cintura, haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos se juntaran lo más posible. Luffy entonces introduce su pene nuevamente dentro del coño de Hancock, haciendo que la chica tuviera que abrazarlo con sus brazos y piernas mientras era movida de arriba abajo por él.

-Me gusta esta posición. De esta manera siento que soy una con Luffy. Puedo sentirlo alrededor de mi cuerpo y profundo dentro de mí. Es realmente agradable.- Pensaba Hancock mientras el chico continuaba moviéndola cada vez más rápido a medida que sentía que se acercaba su ultimo orgasmo. –Solo espero que a Luffy no se le ocurra alguna otra ide…- Se decía a sí misma la chica mientras que el chico ya se estaba preparando para hacer su última jugada.

Aprovechando que la chica estaba distraída, Luffy coloca uno de sus pulgares en su boca para morderlo y soplar una muy muy pequeña cantidad de aire dentro de él, a modo de un Gear Third mucho más ligero, luego de eso Luffy envió esa pequeña cantidad de aire a través de su cuerpo hasta hacerla llegar a su pene, haciendo que este crezca ligeramente mientras aún estaba dentro de Hancock.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Grito Hancock luego de sentir como el miembro de Luffy había crecido de repente dentro de ella.

Luego de usar el último truco que tenía Luffy vuelve a correrse dentro de Hancock, asegurándose que su último disparo llegase lo más posible al interior de la chica.

-¡No es posible! ¡Está tocando mi parte más profunda! ¡ME CORRO!- Grito finalmente Hancock luego de volver a correrse mientras sentía como el semen de Luffy se estrellaba contra una de las paredes de su útero.

Luego de ese último orgasmo simultáneo ambos se dejan caer de lado y terminan recostados sobre la cabecera de la cama.

-T-terminó.- Dijo Hancock sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba y sin dejar de abrazar a Luffy. –Luffy parece haberse desmayado luego de esto.- Dijo al observar como el chico parecía haber caído exhausto en un profundo sueño. –Creo que yo también debería descansar.- Dijo la chica al momento de acomodar su cabeza sobre uno de los pectorales de Luffy mientras rodeaba los abdominales y espalda del chico con un abrazo, para luego dormirse en esa posición.

La pareja entonces durmió plácidamente y cada uno comenzó a soñar. Hancock comenzaba a fantasear nuevamente con su boda con Luffy; mientras que Luffy por otro lado se imaginaba que estaba de regreso en el banquete devorando grandes cantidades de carne.

 **FIN**


End file.
